Dreams Can't Take the Place of Loving You
by DiscoLemonaaade
Summary: She met him at a concert and now she can't think of anything else. But can they make it last? Based on a dream I had. NickxOC. maybe some KevinxOC . Rating is for later chapters, cause I need to be safe, yo. lol.
1. Lions, Tigers, and Curly Haired Beasts

**A/N: New story. Based on a dream I had like, a month ago. I can't go into detail right now, as it'll ruin the story. But if you want to get some background, go watch my retelling of the dream- the link to my youtube is on my profile page. So, I hope you enjoy this story; I'm liking it so far, anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own those lovely Jonas boys... bummer.**

* * *

A blanket of steam rolled out from beneath the bathroom door as Melinda stepped from her shower. She enjoyed taking these types of scolding hot showers because she felt as though it was the only way to truly wash off all the events that had taken place before hand. Besides, sometimes, she just liked that stinging feeling that came with the red, blotchy skin... heck, she's a bit of a freak, ok? Grabbing her hot pink towel and beginning to dry herself off, she walked the short distance to her full length mirror and stopped. _"Uh-huh. Nothing new to see here... figures. Moving on!"_ She thought this to herself as she began towel-drying her hair and looking her naked body up and down in the reflection that stood in front of her.

Though she may have thought it weird herself, Melinda had always felt she had a "cute" body. Not thin, not by society's standards anyway, but defiantly "cute" and "proportioned." Heh, if "proportioned" is even a compliment she wasn't sure, but she liked to think so. Melinda was short, no doubt about it. At a whopping 5'4" she was definitely a midget. And yes, she was a bit on the heavier side, but her size 36 DD chest really seemed to fit in better that way. Her shoulder-length brown hair still had traces of the burgundy dye she had chemically enhanced it with last month and her freshly cut bangs looked nice with the choppy cut she had going. People had always commented on her beautiful chocolate colored eyes that complimented her caramel colored skin; at times Melinda felt like a Twix bar and her personality was the crunchy cookie in the middle. But overall the line up was as follows: big brown eyes, big brown hair, big brown face... big, brown, and boring. But that didn't stop the world from praising her bubbly personality and the undeniable glow she had about her. What this "glow" looked like, Melinda wasn't sure- apparently, it does not show up in mirrors.

Once she was done mentally sizing herself up, Melinda began her regular spritzing up ritual. This included the usual: blow dry, straighten, style. Otherwise, if left to its own devices, her hair would poof up like a poodle and she would be subject to an attack of frizzy curls. After that it was time to paint on her face. Or as was her actual procedure, the application of eyeliner and mascara- maybe some liner and gloss if she was feeling pretty. As she painted on the latter, she thought to herself, _"If I feel cute, it must mean today is going to be a good day." _ With that she smiled and twisted closed her tube of clear gloss as she left the bathroom she had just been occupying for the last hour and went to her closet. She already had her outfit picked out and she proceeded to slip it on. The purple jeans and mustard yellow top fit her pretty much awesomely if she did think so herself and she slipped on her favorite sequined flats as she grabbed her purse off of its hook. She gave herself a last glance as she walked past her bedroom mirror. _"I don't know what this is, but I can definitely get used to it. I look damn SEXY!"_ Sure, it may have sounded a bit vain and conceited, and people sometimes saw her as shallow and immature, but they were wrong of course. There were only a select few who actually understood her, and they were waiting just beyond her bedroom door.

* * *

As she strutted out into the hallway, the first thing she heard was music. It wasn't the radio though, DJs would probably never spin _this_ track.

"Be prepared for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news..." As Melinda rounded the corner she caught sight of her best friend, Kitty, sitting on her couch, singing and bopping her head along with the television. "A shiney new era, is tip-toeing nearer." Kitty sang. Melinda cut in.

"And where do we feature?" At the sound of her friend's voice, Kitty looked up and without missing a beat, responded.

"Just listen to teacher." Both girls were silent for a moment as they looked at each other, the song still playing in the background. Suddenly they both erupted into a fit of laughter, Melinda having to sit on the arm rest in order to finally regain her composure. When she had settled down a bit, she had to snap her fingers in front of Kitty's face, for after two seconds she was already engulfed in the movie once again. Miraculously catching her attention, Melinda giggled.

"So, I see you're watching the Lion King... again!"

"Of course," Kitty smiled, eyes still glued to the screen where Scar and his hyena army were marching about. "That's the only reason why I come here. What did you think? Like I would make my mother drive me all the way here to see _you._ Pssh." Melinda pushed Kitty softly on her shoulder and shook her head as she turned away from her best friend. They honestly hadn't been friends for long, a mere year and a half, but that didn't matter. Kitty was the "Yin" to Melinda's "Yang." Where Melinda was quite spacey and giggly, Kitty was focused and sarcastic. Where Melinda was more of "the cute, sensitive one," Kitty was "the cute, funny one." And where Melinda was Hispanic (not white, dammit!), Kitty was Haitian. All in all, they were a package deal. So similar, yet so different, that life together would most definitely never get boring.

When Melinda completed her 180, a smile instantly appeared on her lips. In the apartment she lived in, the kitchen and dining room were separated by a tall breakfast counter. Behind the kitchen side of the breakfast counter was the sink, where her sister, Sally, was washing dishes and chucking at something that had just been said. Melinda then turned her attention towards the dining room in search for the source, who was seated at the table. Melinda looked at the head of curls that jiggled as their wearer shook with laughter. She couldn't help but become entranced as she listened to his deep belly laughs bounce off the walls and eventually subside into small chuckles. Melinda found herself getting lost in the sound often, actually. It had been the first thing she fell in love with when they had met, his eyes finding hers in a crowd of screaming scene kids, and to this day she was still hooked. That was five months ago.

* * *

**A/N: Damn, that's short. heh. So?? Review, and let me know. And sorry if I don't post the next parts for a while. I mean, I have a bit of it finished, I just need to type it up and post it! Hoorah!**


	2. An Angel Amongst The Scene Kids

**A/N: Thank you Havah Kinny for being my first review and in a weird way, my inspiration for posting these lame things. lol. Anywho, I just typed this up and didn't look it over, so forgive any and all grammer/spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: The Jonas boys own MY HEART. Unfortunately, I do not own theirs... yet.**

* * *

She had been coaxed into going to a local indie band festival at their local park by Jaeden, who promptly left her alone, lost amongst more boys in eyeliner than she had ever seen. Melinda heard his laugh first, reacting to something his brother (Joseph, she later learned, was the funny one) had said. She stopped at the sound and found her way to the front of the crowd by the stage. Finally, she spotted the mouth that had given her goose bumps and the body to which it belonged. Her only thoughts at that moment were, 'Woah.' The other two were cute, (heck, even their band was cute!) but this one... he was special. She wasn't sure what it was at first but when Joe introduced the next song, something they called Hello Beautiful, Melinda realized right away. That boy, Nick Jay, had the most angelic voice she had ever heard. The rest, as they say way too often, is history. She stayed after they finished their set and complimented the band on their kickass performance. Melinda had been surprised at how friendly they were as they all gave her hugs as they thanked her. She had just been released from the bear hug the older one, Kevin, had given her and she was still a bit hugged out when she saw him out of her peripheral vision. He stood there awkwardly and gave her a lopsided grin when she turned to him.

"Hug?" he asked, arms extended. Melinda just giggled and walked into the embrace, which lasted for even longer than Kevin's monster hug. She was still very much into this hug when she heard chuckles. Looking up from Nick's shoulder she saw Joe and Kevin trying their hardest not to fall on the floor in laughter. She stuck her tongue out at them and reluctantly pulled away from her 'angel.'

"My name is Melinda and I think you should buy me something to drink." That made the boys shut up, all right. But she didn't care about them; all she could see was the beautiful boy in front of her. A boy who had stuck out his arm for her to take.

* * *

Point was, when that boy smiled, her heart melted. At the moment, however, his mouth was a bit occupied. He had stopped his own giggle fit by stuffing his face as he continued to listen as Sally went on about some random subject. It was then that Melinda realized what was on the table. Spread out before that curly haired beast was a complete Cuban meal. This meant rice, black beans, grilled chicken, fried plantains, and even a can of Materva. If there was one advantage to being Hispanic (besides the scholarships) it was the food, and all of Melinda's friends took advantage of that fact.

"So Nicholas, is that the only reason why _you_ come over, to eat my food?" Melinda finally spoke up, hands on her hips in mock anger. Nick turned in his seat, mouth still full of sweet banana, as he noticed Melinda for the first time. His lips curled up into a grin as he swallowed. Getting up from the table and dusting off his lap, he broke into a toothy smile.

"Nah, baby. You know I come here for you." Nick approached her, smoothly slipping his arms aound her waist and pulling her close. As their faces inched to their inevitable collision, Melinda giggled.

"Good." With that their lips crashed into one another's. Melinda's hands made their way up and into the mass of curly locks and pulled slightly, making both of them laugh and making Nick moan a bit as he pulled away slightly. Seeing as their mouths were still so close, yet open in laughter, Nick took this as his cue and pressed his lips back onto Melinda's, slipping his tongue into her still open mouth. This took her by surprise at first, but Melinda took it in stride- she was used to his slick ways by now, and soon they had deepened the kiss. She couldn't help but smile into the act once again as she thought about how comfortable she felt in Nick's arms. He had a way of making everything just disappear, leaving only the two of them, suspended in space.

"Ahem!" A cough came from the kitchen. Sally was still washing dishes, but her face had assumed something of a cross between disgusted and amused. "I know I'm supposed to be the cool older sister and everything, but I'm still your guardian, child! I probably shouldn't be allowing this to be going on." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Especially not in front of me. Goodness, can't you two get a room or something?!" Her eyes suddenly got wide and she dropped the plate that she had been washing into the sink full of water. "Forget I said that..." The young couple pulled away slightly and erupted into a fit of giggles from Melinda and hearty chuckles from Nick. As Sally resumed washing, she tried to think of something that would remove the love birds from her sight. "Besides, don't you guys have somewhere to be?" Nick stepped back to get a better look at his girl.

"She's right. We'd better get going. Kevin should be here any minute." Kitty, who had been silently entranced by the singing animals on the television, suddenly perked up.

"Oh! So _Kevin_ is going to be driving us?" She smiled big, exposing her bright white teeth. "I thought Joe was going to. He's seemed way too excited to drive ever since some poor idiot decided it was a good idea to give him his driver's license." Nick shook his head. Melinda smiled at this movement. She just loved when his curls bounced around like they were at this moment and she had to fight the urge to reach out and touch them.

"That's just it. My parents still don't trust him with the lives of others. My mom is especially hesitant about the whole driving thing." Melinda once again let a giggle slip from behind her lips and grabbed Nick's hand, entwining her fingers in his.

"I knew there was a reason I love Denise so much; she's a smart lady." This provoked yet another row of laughs from the group. Truth be told, Melinda was more than a little envious of Nick's home life. He had a large family, much like her own, but their dynamic was very different. His parents rarely fought and if they did, Melinda never saw a hint of it; her parents had gone through a very loud and messy divorce when Melinda was only six. He got along great with his awesome older brothers and had the coolest little bro in the world; she was rarely ever in the same room with her older brother and sister, so they really didn't have much of a relationship and on top of that, her three nieces and two nephews each found a way to be a unique pain in the ass. Nick had a life outside of the home, but still enjoyed coming home to eat a family dinner; Melinda had to escape her family life and mostly tried to stay outside of the home as much as possible. As for family dinners... she hadn't eaten one of those since she was a child and life was good. All in all, whenever she was over his house, Melinda secretly wished she were a part of Nick's family and they all played into her fantasy by treating her like one of their own. Presently, however, Nick was slowly leading Melinda into the hallway.

"Let's go get Jaeden so we can get out of here." Nick said, as his hand made the journey from her left shoulder blade to the small of her back, giving Melinda slight shivers. Goodness, this boy knew just how to touch her in all the right places.

* * *

**  
A/N: I really don't like how the site makes my layout come out. Like, I can't double space and that bothers me and on top of that, I can't use brackets!. Gah, it's probably cause I'm a noobatron. Ah well, you know what to do, right? That's correct! REVIEW!!**


	3. You know, that THING

**A/N: Goodness that took forever to type up. Sorry about the wait. Seriously, I have most of this story written down, I just really hate typing. Arghghgh. Anywho, here it is, part three. I say "part" instead of "chapter" because in my head this is more like one big one-shot that I decided to cut up as to not take an hour or two to read in one sitting. :)**

**Discliamer: If I owned the Jonas Brothers I would cook them Cuban food everyday (of course, I'd have to ask my daddy to teach me first) just so that I could hear them say cute little things in Spanish. Seriously, who else thought they were incredibly adorable on their trip to Mexico?**

* * *

Both Melinda and Nick were on their way to the end of the hall. They stopped when they arrived at a door at the very end. On the door was a sign that read:

**Jimmy's Room**

**No Girls Allowed!**

**(Especially Tina)**

Without even taking a glance at the ridiculous sign (because seriously, who did Jim think he was thinking anyway? He was the only boy in the house anyway; well, besides his baby brother who didn't count yet.), Melinda grabbed hold of the handle and opened the door wide.

"See, not that's just wrong," Nick said with a smile. The sight that greeted them was quite hysterical. There was Jaeden, in the center of the room, in front of a television, shredding it on the newest Guitar Hero. To his right was Jimmy, who was jumping up and down and chanting, "Go Frank the Tank! Go Frank the Tank!" And to Jaeden's left was Frankie, Nick's little brother, also with a plastic guitar around his middle. His face had a look of determination, and a hint of cockiness, because from the looks of things, the child was winning. Suddenly, both boys' tense shoulders relaxed and Jimmy went crazy.

"Woohoo! Go Frankie! Wooo!" he yelled, jumping up and down on his bed. Jaeden lifted the game controller over his head and threw it down, clearly upset. Frankie just stood in the same spot, a look of contentment on his face. Jaeden finally noticed that the couple was in the doorway. He turned to Nick.

"Dude, your brother is a beast. It's not cool, man."

"He's seven." Nick chuckled.

"Exactly! It isn't right! I mean, I've been playing guitar for far longer than he has. Hell, I've been ALIVE for longer than he has. He shouldn't be so good at this stupid game!" Frankie came up beside Jaeden, not even half his size, and gave his arm a few pats.

"It's okay, bro. Next time we'll play on medium." With that, he left the room, nudging Melinda and his brother out of his way as he crossed into the hallway, Jimmy close on his heels. Melinda looked up at her good friend.

"It's your own fault, you know. Joe offered to come and play with you, remember? Why didn't you take him up on that? Maybe you should think about getting some friends your own age."

"I don't want to play with Joe; he's a noob. How am I supposed to get any better if I'm playing against someone who doesn't even know how to navigate the menu screen. " Melinda and Nick both nodded knowingly. "Anyway, what do you think _you_ are?" he countered, as he began cleaning up the mess he and the other two boys had made. "You guys are my friends... right?"

"Yeah, of course we're your friends! But Kitty and I are graduating in a few months, and when we're gone, who will you hang out with? Because no matter how much you lead people to believe it, you _aren't _a senior, Jaeden. I mean, even Nick is a year YOUNGER than you! Come on, man, admit it- you have a problem." Melinda smiled, giving Nick a secret smile when she mentioned his age. Instead of getting annoyed like he usually would, he simply took her hand in his and wrapped it around her neck as he drew himself closer to her on the frame of the door. He leaned into her ear.

"Don't act as if the age difference bothers you." He whispered huskily. Melinda could feel his hot breathe on her ear as he spoke. It gave her shivers. "Pssh, you know you think being a cougar is hot." At that she gave him a loud 'HA!' and slapped him away playfully.

"Well, well. Isn't _someone_ a bit full of themselves? Who said anything about being a cougar for _you_? Actually, I was thinking it over and that Mitchell Musso kid is kind cute..." she said, hands on her hips and a sarcastic smirk on her lips.

"Mitchell?" Nick scoffed. "The guys a boob... and besides, I only speak the truth. My arm porn turns you on and so does the fact that I'm fifteen." There was an awkward silence that was only made awkward by the way Jaeden was staring back and forth between his two friends.

"You guys are gross..." he finally spoke.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" There came a voice from the kitchen. Nick chuckled along with Jaeden as Melinda yelled back.

"Shut up, Sally! And mind your beeswax!" She turned back to her friend. "Well, now that we've successfully analyzed the fact that Frankie pones you at Guitar Hero and that you are very sad human being with no true friends," she stopped to take a breath, as Jaeden gave her a death glare. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready. Are you? Sure took you long enough in front of the mirror." He looked at Nick, who again had his arms around Melinda's waist. "I'd watch out if I were you. Who knows, with all that time she spends on her face, she may actually be a... a dude!" he laughed along with Nick. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" He looked down at the spot on his upper arm where Melinda had just punched him.

"That's for being a jackass. Now lets go." Jaeden just shrugged and followed the other two as they backed into the hallway. The trio had almost reached the living room when suddenly Nick held his arm out in front on Melinda, stopping her in her trek.

"Wait!" Nick practically shouted. The devious smile that was now spread across his face made Melinda more than a little curious as to what all the commotion was about. But she wasn't about to let _him_ know that.

"What is it?!" she said, turning her head towards the sound of his voice and reconfiguring her expression into one of annoyance. Nick just looked at her simply.

"You forgot something." He said, also turning his head to look into her eyes that could now no longer hide their curiosity. His arm was still extended across her middle so that it was touching the wall beside her and effectively blocking her passage into the living room before her. She looked down at it before looking back into his chocolate eyes and responding.

"Uh-huh... And what, may I ask, did I forget, exactly?" she asked.

"Well, you know... stuff." Nick's eyes wondered away from Melinda's disbelieving stare as he thought up an acceptable answer. "Yeah, well, er... you know what I'm talking about! You know... that thing! Yeah! You forgot that _thing_," he gave her a knowing look and wiggled his eyebrows. As much as she wanted to laugh, Melinda only nodded. "So you forgot it and now we have to go get it... _together_. Yeah, and it may _ take a while_ because its lost and because, you know, if we don't get that thing then, um, yeah... it wouldn't be good?" he hadn't meant for the last part to come out as a question but he was pretty sure he had just confused himself, not to mention Melinda and Jaeden. He looked up at Jaeden's 5'11" form. "You know, right, dude?" Jaeden just chuckled so as not to bust out laughing and turned back toward their original destination as he continued forth down the hall.

"Of course man, of course." He stopped and glanced back at his curly haired friend. "But one thing: how is it that you can write such awesome lyrics, but when it comes to thinking up a believable lie you like... suck?" Nick stood glued to his spot, jaw on the floor, completely speechless. "Yep, and you still get all the girls. Whatever man, just... stick to singing. Oh and, go get that _thing_ before Kevin gets here, I don't want to be late." He winked once in Nick's direction before turning the corner into the living room. It was silent for a second and the couple looked at each other with hungry eyes. Unfortunately, the moment was broken as a shout was heard from the direction their friend had just left. "You have GOT to be kidding me! The Lion King... AGAIN!? Is there not another movie to watch? I mean, not even my love for Nathan Lane and Matthew Broderick can excuse watching this movie so much. Come on, already!" There was another brief pause before they heard another voice.

"Lion King pones all, end of discussion. Now sit down and shut up- Hakuna Matata is coming up soon." When the small apartment had resumed its calm, Nick and Melinda turned so that they were once again facing each other head on. Nick spoke first, his voice low enough so that Melinda needed to strain in order to hear it, but gruff enough so that it could not be mistaken for a whisper.

"So, about that _thing_ you forgot."

"Oh yes... that _thing_." Melinda took a step closer, but before she could make another move, Nick had grabbed her by the waist and spun her around so she was now facing away from him.

"Move." Next thing she knew, Melinda was being pushed back down the hall and to the very pink door that signaled they had arrived at the entrance to her room. "In."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed (all two of you! lol). It means a lot know that there is SOMEONE out there reading my crap. :))))**


	4. When Red Cheeks Attack

**A/N: Here it is. This is a cute chapter, I think. And um, yep, that's all there is to say. Sorry it takes so long to update; I hate typing these up. And I'm just oh so busy being a pro-procrastinator. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JB. If I did, I wouldn't have allowed them to get haircuts! My goodness, I almost died when I saw the pictures...**

* * *

Once Melinda had successfully been pushed to the door, it was practically kicked in by Nick, who then proceeded to not-so-gently threw her in. Luckily, she landed on her bed.

"Ouch! That hurt, Nicholas! What are you _doing_?" Melinda questioned. Nick responded by smacking his back up against the door, spreading out his arms and legs.

"Welcome to the THUNDADOME!" he growled in a deep and surprisingly totally serious voice. Before Melinda got the chance to make fun of his hilarious attempt at being sexy, they heard a cacophony of giggles coming from the opposite side of the room. When they looked over, they saw that Melinda's niece Tina was standing at the doorway to their walk-in closet, holding her stomach and throwing her head back in laughter.

"What the _heck_?!" she managed to get out in between chuckles. "Thunder dome? You can't be serious." She resumed her previous position, hunched over in laughter that looked almost painful. Nick walked over; obviously embarrassed as could be witnessed by the pale pink that crept up his face to his red ears. He tapped Tina on one of her shaking shoulders in order to get her attention. She looked up with a big smile still plastered on her face. Her smile immediately fell when she noticed who she was now staring at. Tina had what would be called a "crush" on Nicholas. The actual situation was this: Tina was downright obsessed. So the fact that he was now at a very close proximity to her body… well, she could barely contain her secret from spilling out of her lips. Instead of risking the word vomit, she pursed her lips together tightly and nodded.

"Um…" Nick hesitantly began. "I didn't know you were in here, otherwise… Er, you see, I was just showing Melinda… Um, actually… Argh! Can you just, uh, you know… GO!?" By this time he had become almost completely flustered in embarrassment, his entire body practically emitting heat. Melinda, still watching from her perch on her bed, couldn't keep in the little giggle that escaped her throat. Nick turned around and gave her the sternest look he could muster at the moment, which wouldn't have scared a mouse, but Melinda only shrugged. What was she supposed to do? The two of them were just too funny: her niece on the floor of their closet, face red, lips pressed together, love in her eyes; and her boyfriend towering above her, face also with a fresh pink flush, mouth doing its little "embarrassed dance," and eyes looking anywhere but Tina.

"TINA!" Melinda finally yelled. This seemed to have some affect on both of them. Tina snapped her head up to look at her aunt, who now gave her a look that said, 'Get out now or I will tell Nick about your creepy obsession." Well, if a look could say all that. Tina seemed to get the message anyway because she gave Melinda and quick nod and then rushed out of the room, not once giving Nick a glance. Melinda smirked over at him once the door had slammed behind her niece.

"So Nicholas…" Nick turned so he was facing her bed. His lips curved into a smile when he noticed the glint in Melinda's eyes. "What were you saying before? Something about a _thunder dome_?"

"Oh yes. We mustn't forget." It didn't take much to rustle Nick's feathers, and it usually took a while to get him back to chill, calm, and collect mode. But looking into Melinda's beautiful brown eyes made the process a lot more urgent. He slowly made his way toward Melinda, who now lay on her bed, propped up on her elbows. Nick tried his hardest to keep a slow pace over to the bed, but not halfway there he simply couldn't help himself any longer- so he pounced. What followed was a tangle fo groping, pulling hair, and discarded clothing.

Melinda had a secret: she was obsessed with Nick's arms. They were the first thing she saw when he wore a tight fitting tee and the _only_ thing she could pay attention to should he decide to torture her by wearing a tank. Damn kid and his arm porn. She knew there had to be some sort of law that forbid someone so young from being so… developed. But then again, she didn't mind. Not in the slightest. She acknowledged her obsession and as his arms worked on getting his hands to every surface of her body, she smiled into the space between his neck and shoulder.

Nick was using his strong arms to keep himself hovering inches from Melinda's face as he straddled her hips. At this angle, both teens; pelvises pressed into the other's and Melinda could feel just how _excited_ Nick had become. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Nick couldn't help but mirror her grin as he reached over and softly moved her bangs from in front of her eyes. She was perfect in this moment; he felt as if he needed to remember it all.

Melinda's wavy brown hair had fallen around her face, framing it beautifully. His right hand moved from her hair and passed over her ear, giving her a ticklish shiver. Melinda smiled at the sensation, bringing Nick's attention to her lips. His hand then traced her jaw and cupped her chin gently, ever so lightly brushing her pink lips with his thumb. This motion only made her smile wider and her smile grow wide with anticipation. Between the softness of her lips and the way her eyes shone bright in the light coming through her window, Nick found himself in a state of complete and utter happiness. He lowered his face to hers.

"God, you're amazing." Nick said, closing the distance between their lips. Melinda, meanwhile, was slightly upset that Nick's kiss had hindered her from coming back at him with some clever, smart ass remark along the lines of, 'I'm not God, but thanks for the confusion.' She got over it quick, however, for she soon felt nick's tongue slide along her bottom lip, to which she replied by allowing him entrance. She loved when he did that, nipping gently at her lip and then venturing forth into the depths of her mouth. But if there was one thing she could not get enough of, it had to be his massive head of curly locks. Lord have mercy on that boy the day he decides to get a Mohawk; who knows what Melinda would do to him. Presently, she raised her head so that her caramel eyes were level with his chocolate ones. Her hands diligently made their way from where placed on his cute, tight butt, sliding up his toned back, and creeping into Nick's forest of curls.

In turn, Nick's hand that had previously been keeping post on Melinda's lower thigh, traveled up her side and, when it reached the hem of her blouse, began to push it upwards. He had it to the very bottom of her chest, so that he could just barely make out the bottom of her turquoise colored bra, before Melinda made any sign of protest.

"Niiiiiiick! Don't." she looked up at him, pushing him away slightly so she could pull down her shirt. "You know how I am about my belly…" She had pretty much said that last part to her pillow, as Melinda had turned her face away so that Nick wouldn't see the red sheen of embarrassment that had taken over her cheeks. Unfortunately, Nick heard her anyway.

"Yeah, you've probably mentioned it, oh, I don't know…" he took a dramatic pause. "Like every time I try to tickle you!" They were still very close, and just feeling her boyfriend's hot breathe against her skin made her crave him. But she still wouldn't let him get away with anything… now matter how much she wanted him right now.

"Well, that was different! You know how crazy I get when I'm being tickled. Remember last time? I spazzed so much that my arms and legs were flying everywhere, but you still wouldn't give up." Nick chuckled at the memory. "You were knocked out for a good five minutes." She gave him her most serious look. "Scariest five minutes of my life to date."

"Aww, well I guess you've never been in a car with Joseph." At Melinda's look he softened his tone. "But it was worth it. I've never seen you smile that big before. It was awesome." He lowered his face and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Melinda's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Nick sucked gently on her shoulder. He pulled away with a grin playing on his plump, pink lips. "You've never looked more gorgeous. Well, that is, except for right now…" he trailed off, and Melinda could see his ears return to their favorite crimson color. Melinda looked at him, studying his face and taking note of his sincerity. Part of her wanted to give in, but she couldn't; she could not give him that part of herself just yet. Melinda knew she had to control herself, but Nick was making it difficult. Honestly, he was just too damn cute!

* * *

**A/N: Oh, and who saw the boys on Oprah? Amazing, right? They're just so adorable. Next chapter should be up before next weekend since I'm kinda busy this one. heheh. Oh, and, don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Sorry God, I need some Nookie

**A/N: Sorry its so short. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Oh, and I'm starting a new Greek fanfic that'll be a joint with my friend Kati, so look out for that. Until then:**

**I don't own Jonas... dammit.**

* * *

"Gah!" she exclaimed, pushing against Nick's chest gently with the palms of her hands. He was now seated as softly as he could be on her thighs, looking down at her, very much confused. "Why do you always know what to say?" she continued, pulling her blouse the rest of the way up and over her head. Nick's face went from bewildered to ecstatic. He looked like a little kid in a toy store; Melinda thought it was adorable. "And quit smiling! Who knows what I'll do in the state I'm in, I don't need those pearly whites and luscious lips blinding my judgement anymore than it already is." Melinda said all this in as serious a tone as she could muster, but Nick could tell she was just trying to save face.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, babe." He said, almost in a low growl. He slid down Melinda's thighs until his face was level with her smooth, tan stomach. Nick looked up into Melinda's questioning eyes. "Whatever you say…" Then he bent down and pressed his full lips just to the right of her bellybutton. Hearing a soft moan escape Melinda's lips, he placed another kiss to the left of her bellybutton before tracing his tongue along the rim. He was driving her mad and he loved every second of it. Honestly, hearing the low growl as it grumbled up her throat and past her mouth, open in surprise- well, that's what he lived for. Nick raised his head to catch this shocked look and mentally file it away in his memory for posterity. However, when nick glanced back up at Melinda, he was definitely caught off guard by what he saw.

"Pants. Off… now." Melinda said, voice low and surprisingly seductive. She wasn't sure what had come over her, and she couldn't quite stop now. It was just something about this boy, this wild haired _kid_, that made her stomach fill with acid-tripping flutterbies. And she liked it. Oh boy, did she like it. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Melinda asked his shocked, yet intrigued, expression plastered across his perfect face. "I said take off your pants. We don' have all day you know." Of course, she needn't say any more. The second he had received confirmation, Nick had begun to quickly fumble with his belt. 'Praise the Lord' it read. Melinda chuckled to herself. 'Ha, that's cute. And so is he… now if only he'd chill a little bit. His hands are shaking so much he can barely grasp the buckle, much less _remove_ it. Ah well… as much as I would have liked to watch him strip, at the rate this is going, we'll both be virgins forever.' Melinda straightened up and reached over to Nick and grabbed him by the hem of his plain white V-nick. He looked up, surprised, but Melinda gave him no time to react as she promptly yanked the shirt over his head and pulled him closer using the plaid scarf left hanging loosly around his neck. She had to admit, he looked absolutely gorgeous sitting there on his knees in nothing but a scarf and his jeans- whose buckle, she noticed, had come undone on its own in the midst of all her rough actions. Not that either of them minded, though. Nick just smiled and raked a hand through Melinda's hair as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down as far as they would go. Nick began to think to himself as he tried to step out of his pants completely.

"This is it," he thought. He held up his left hand and sighed. 'Sorry God. I love this girl too much to let some stupid piece of tin- wait. Did I just say I _loved_ her? Well, I guess I did… because I do. I love Melinda and today is the day I'm going to-'

"Hmph!" Before Nick could finish his thought, he found himself face down in Melinda's chest which was not such a horrible place to be, considering his options. Apparently, he had grown so excited by his silent realization that his brain could not process much else, like the fact that he had been in the middle of removing his pants, and he had fallen. Melinda, meanwhile, was shaking with laughter and as Nick erected his curly head to look at her, she opened her mouth to speak. But Nicholas had something to say.

"No. Wait. I… um, I just realized something. It's kinda really important. So, yeah… I was taking off my pants… and I was like, 'Well, this is it' and then I felt kinda bad, cause, you know, purity ring, and um… heh. Yeah. So I had this realization that, like, well, it was okay to brake the vow because, um, heh, yeah, cause I… I'm… Damn, what I mean is, I, um…" he fumbled over his words adorably as Melinda just watched on, her eyes wondering over his face. She'd always known he had freckles, but she hadn't realized how sexy they were.

'I just want to connect them," she thought to herself, following the path between two freckles that he had on his neck. "with my tongue.' She was so caught up in her fantasy that she didn't hear Nick right away.

"What was that, babe?" she asked, still not paying much attention to anything other than those damn freckles.

"I said… I love you."

"Oh, okay…" Then it hit her. "OH!" Nick's awkward shyness was broken by the look of sincere emotion on Melinda's face. "Well, in that case, all I have to say is… it's about time." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering him until their foreheads rested against one another's. Looking up, her eyes plunging into the depth of golden brown that his held, Melinda knew she loved Nicholas as well. And that's why she couldn't let him do this.

* * *

**Like I said, next one will be longer. So for now, just review and all that jazz.  
**


	6. All that Harry Potter Crap

**A/N: Told you it would be longer. lol. Only two chapters left. Hoorah! I was kinda getting sick of this, haha. But I like how it turned out. So yeah, enjoy and as always:**

**I DO NOT own the Jonas Brothers... but who does? Cause I need to talk to them about some sort of partnership...**

* * *

"Nick, listen. I know you say that you're ready; that you love me and that is enough. But I love you, too, and more importantly, I _know_ you and I _know_ you will regret this later." She looked away in shame. Thing was, she wanted this. She did. Strangely enough, she was surer about this than she was of anything else in her life at the moment. She loved him, plain and simple, and this was where they were both supposed to be right now. What Melinda _wasn't _sure about was what had suddenly made her reject Nick's advances, because she now felt like she couldn't even look at him, much less go through with _it. _Maybe it was the innocence that could be seen in his big, brown, puppy dog eyes. An innocence that she knew was there despite the feeling of lust they now held. An innocence that, should she allow Nick to continue, Melinda would take from him forever. Why was this so difficult?! She hesitantly looked back into those big dough eyes and sighed. He was about to respond but she just put her finger to his beautiful lips and continued, shivering slightly at the contact.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Nicky. I want to do this… I've _wanted_ to do this for a while now-" her speech became lower and more rushed as she tried to look anywhere but those eyes. "Then again, I'm almost 18, its normal for me to have these urges. Not to say… I mean, I'm not saying that you don't get urges. Heh, we wouldn't be here if you didn't get… ah, crap." At this point, Melinda knew she was rambling. It was her last frantic attempt at turning Nick off. Because she knew if he still wanted her, she'd take him right then and there.

Nick didn't show any evidence that he was backing down, however. If anything, Nick found her stuttering and mumbling absolutely adorable, and in a weird way, incredibly sexy. Melinda, having no knowledge of this, continued trying to stall.

"And, and, um… let's see… Oh! Your vow! We can't do this, not after you made a promise to _God_. I mean, afterward, you'd have to, you know, _remove_ your ring. And then all hell would break loose in the Jonas household." Nick chuckled as he watched his girlfriend fumble for excuses. He knew why she was doing this- and he thought it was very sweet and very cute. But at the same time, had it been anyone else, he would have become more than a little fed up. Nick was starting to get sick of people trying to 'protect him.' So he was still only 15; that did _not_ mean he was completely clueless. He knew a lot more than his two obnoxious brothers, anyway. "And, oh my, Nick… what about Joe and Kevin?! Knowing Joe, he'll be all over your ass about 'losing' your purity ring. I mean, he's smarter than he lets on. And Kevin… oh lord, he'll think I'm a slut." Melinda's face suddenly paled. "Your mother! I would never be able to look your mother in the eyes again!" she was practically shouting.

"My mother loves you." Nick said simply.

"Not the point," Melinda hurried onward, no glimmer of an end in sight. "Let's recap shall we?" She ticked off her fingers as she spoke. "Your brothers will hate me for stealing their youngest-"

"Frankie is the youngest."

"Stop interrupting! And then Denise will hate me because I used my slutty ways to seduce her youngest son-"

"Why does everyone forget Frankie?"

"And you! After everyone finds out and your perfect little world begins to fall apart around you, you'll blame me! And do you know when this'll happen, Nicholas?" He looked at her now- tired eyes, wishing more than anything that she'd hurry up and finish this rant so he could kiss those beautiful pink lips of hers, swollen now from all the pauses she'd take to bite down on them in embarrassment. "You'll finally realize how much of a mistake it was to be with me when you're sitting there, trying your hardest to explain to your mother just what happened to your purity ring. Because you are a _horrible_ liar, Nicholas. As much as I love you, your lying ability is, well… nonexistent and I just don't-" She was cut off as a pair of soft lips crashed into hers, because, as much as _he_ loved _her_, he couldn't listen to another second of her adorable incoherent mumbling or he would loose control.

"Listen to me. I may be younger than you by a few years, but I AM mature for my age- everyone says so, including you. But that's not the point. Look, what I'm trying to say is this: I know what I'm doing. I'm a big boy and I can make my own grown-up decisions. And well, I've _decided_ that I want to do this. With you. Right now." He smiled down on her nervous face, no trace of lust in his eyes any longer, only love. "Because, when I'm with you, I feel complete; I'm 210 happy, ya know? But when I kiss you goodnight and you leave my side, even if it's just for no more than a few hours, I feel drained. Almost like I've had all the love sucked out of me. Like, you know how in Harry Potter they have those Dementor things and they like, take your happiness and only leave all the bad feelings?, well that's how I feel without you and the only way to get people back to normal after they've just been near a Dementor is to give them chocolate and its like, you're my chocolate and I don't-" This time it was Nick's turn to be interrupted by a pair of lips on his own. As Melinda pulled away from the kiss, she placed her hand on Nick's cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"I thought you said you'd never watch "that Harry Potter crap?" she said with a smile. Nick let go a shaky sigh.

"Joe made me. His obsession with Emma Watson has gone too far and well, yeah…" He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. What he had just told Melinda was pretty deep; well, deep for his standards anyway. Why wasn't she saying anything? As quick as he'd questioned himself, he received a response. Melinda let out a small chuckle and ran her thumb across his bottom lip.

"Silly Joe and his celebrity crushes. Ah, who am I kidding? I'm just as bad if not worse. Sitting here trying to come up with lame excuses for why this shouldn't happen. Who am I trying to kid anyway? I want this as much as you, maybe even a little bit more." Nick released a suppressed giggle. "See? Even a gesture as small as that makes me crave you even more… Pssh, besides, who am I to deny you that feeling of being completely and utterly happy? I think I wouldn't be behaving like a good girlfriend if I did." She took at deep breathe and looked Nick straight in the eyes. "Let's do this, babe."

"Are you sure?" He asked, smiling all the while.

"Look whose stalling now…" Melinda replied playfully, which resulted in Nick pressing his hips hard into hers, pushing her deeper into the cushion of her mattress. Melinda had to admit, she was a bit taken aback- that felt better than she would have thought- and she let a small moan escape her slightly parted lips. This reaction prompted a smirk to play across Nick's face as he licked his lips in anticipation. That did it. Melinda could not control herself any longer. "Ah, fawk it." She exclaimed, pulling Nick down onto her by the scarf still around his neck, pressing their naked torsos together. He wasted no time either; next thing she knew, Melinda watched in awe as Nick's hands skillfully found her jeans' button closure and began to snap it right off.

"How long does it take to find-" Melinda and Nick snapped up from their entanglement and turned toward the door, where Kitty was standing. The look on her face ordinarily would have made the couple crack up in laughter, but they were occupied with being just as shocked and embarrassed as Kitty must have been at that moment.

* * *

**Did you like it?? Then review it already!! heh. Thank you and have a nice day. **


	7. Jesus Christ, put some Clothing on!

**A/N: Next chapter is last. :)))))**

**Disclaimer (as if I need it): No, Jonas be not mine.**

* * *

Kitty took a deep breath and her facial expression contorted itself from a look of horror to one of confusion as she glanced directly at Nick.

"Why are you wearing a scarf… and the Lion King boxers I gave you last Christmas?" Nick looked down at himself and blushed a deep crimson. Melinda tried not to laugh, for her boyfriend's sake. "I mean, they're cute, and its nice to know you actually _wear_ my gifts." She turned to Melinda. "Unlike _some_ people. I don't see you wearing the Hannah Montana underwear it took me FOREVER to make since they didn't have your size." Melinda opened her mouth to speak but Kitty continued. "So I like to give people undergarments, don't judge me. And like I was saying to you," She turned back to Nick. "Plaid and Simba do not mix well. You know, just saying…" There was an awkward silence as no one knew how to follow up such a statement. After what seemed like an eternity to all those in the room, Kitty's head bounced up as if she had just remembered something.

"OH! My reason for walking in on… _that,_" She shook her head disapprovingly, trying to shake the image of what she had only moments ago witnessed. "Kevin and Joe are here. And before you get all worked up, don't worry. At the moment, your sister is shoveling Cuban food down their throats so I'm sure they'll be occupied for a while. They don't seem to be complaining _yet_, but I doubt you'll have time to finish, ahem, _'biblicking.'_" The teens on the bed lowered their heads and tried to look anywhere but at their friend standing in the door way. "So I'd hurry it up if I were you two." Kitty turned to leave and Melinda and Nick finally relaxed their bodies which had been entirely too tense during that whole interaction. Suddenly, Kitty stuck her head back into the room.

"And, Jesus Christ, put on some clothes, would you?!" With that she closed the door and walked back into the living room, either telling everyone _exactly_ what she had found or not-so-smoothly covering for them until she got the chance to embarrass their horney asses publicly.

Sitting alone in the now silent room, Melinda and Nick finally found it safe enough to look up at each other. Slowly raising their heads and capturing the gaze of the other, there was a moment of complete cricket-heard-in-the-background quiet before they couldn't hold it in any more. Without warning, the couple collapsed on top of one another in a fit of giggles, bodies meshing together in the process. Eventually, the laughing subsided into light chuckles which slowly faded away into the once-again silent room. Melinda's head found its favorite spot in the crook of Nick's neck and she shivered delightedly he began to trace invisible designs on the curve of Melinda's exposed hip.

"Maybe we should get dressed." Melinda mused in an almost whisper. She felt her face being guided upwards by Nick's hand underneath her chin. His deep brown eyes sparkled as he lowered his face until their lips were centimeters apart.

"Do you really think so?" he breathed huskily before closing the space between their lips. Pulling out from the kiss, Nick smiled. "I was thinking maybe we could…" he trailed off mysteriously, a devious smile on his lips. She wasn't sure why, but Melinda didn't feel right. A smile like that could only mean one thing- and it wasn't going to be good. She turned her head, trying to get a better look at him.

"Nick…?"

"I was _thinking_ we could… HAVE A TICKLE FIGHT!" Before Melinda could recover from the shock of Nick's sudden, and very loud, declaration, he was on top of her, tickling her sides mercilessly.

"Nick! STOP!" She managed to get out between rows of manic giggles. "PLEASE!" Her body was twisting and kicking, trying to maneuver itself away from Nick's grasp. "Ah! Nick, I'm SERIOUS!" she giggled. "I. Can't… _BREATHE!_" But Nick just shook his head, curls bouncing with the motion. Melinda would have smiled at that, but her mouth was too busy choking out crazy, hysterical laughter to do much as else. Despite the volume of her hysterics, Melinda could still hear the faint knock of someone banging on the bedroom door and calling out her name.

"Nick! The door!" More frantic giggles. "Come _ON!_ Someone is knocking at the door!" Nick only shook his head yet again as the banging and yelling from the door only grew louder.

"Melinda!" It called. "Melinda!"

"Nick!"

"Melinda!!"

"NICK!"

"Meliiiinda!" It grew louder. "_MeliHINdaaaa!!"_

Suddenly, Nick was no longer tickling her sides, but was now shaking her shoulders. Hard. And there was still that shouting from the door that grew increasingly louder.

"MELINDA!"

* * *

**Btw, "biblicking" does not mean the physical action of when one licks a bib. It means to perform the sex act. As they do in the "bible," hence _bibli_cking... got it? K, good. And so I beg for reviews... please?**


	8. In the End, it doesn't even Matter

**Hoorah! This is the last chapter. I'm not planning on there being a sequel/ Maybe if one is requested... I might _think_ about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own JB. But if I did, imagine the wonders I could accomplish... ahhhh, the thought soothes me.**

* * *

Melinda awoke with a start, sitting straight up in her bed. Looking around her room, she shook her head, trying to take it all in. It seemed as if a tornado had passed through all of her belongings, leaving behind a trail of empty soda cans and pizza crusts. To her side, on her niece's bed, was a big blob beneath the covers with Jaeden's big snoring head sticking out the top. Her eyes continued around the room, focusing on Kitty, who was kneeling by her bed, a mess of pillows and comforters on the floor behind her, looking thoroughly confused.

"What the Jesus!?" She began. "Are you okay? You were twitching and mumbling like a crazy person in your sleep… not _too_ unusual, but it scared the crap out of me."

"So it was all a dream?" Melinda was in shock. "You mean it wasn't _REAL!?_" Kitty's face only grew more bewildered.

"What are you talking about, dork?"

"Oh my goodness…" Melinda now began to laugh at the absurdity of her night fantasies. "Dude, you won't believe it, and don't judge me, but I just had the weirdest dream… heck, who am I kidding, it was more like a nightmare."

"A nightmare? And pssh, I'm the _last_ person to judge anyone. Can you just get to the point because I feel this going nowhere."

"Oh, it went nowhere alright." Melinda shivered a bit. "And thank God for that. Urgh, I don't even want to think about it; it was way too gross." Looking at Kitty's annoyed expression, she continued. "But yeah, ew, okay… so I was dreaming that I almost had sex."

"You're right. That _is_ gross." Kitty said stoically.

"That's not even the best part." Melinda closed her eyes, truly disgusted with herself. "I almost had sex with… Nick. As in Nick Jonas. As in, Nicholas Jerry Jonas of the JONAS BROTHERS!" Now it was Kitty's turn to be shocked.

"WHAT?!"

"I know, I know… I feel disgusting."

"Wait, you're serious? Like, Nick… Nick J?" Melinda nodded, face looking down at the designs on her comforter, ashamed. "Wow, I knew he was off the chain, but damn Melinda…"

"That's just it!" Melinda shouted suddenly. "I almost pulled off his chain! I almost claimed his chain for my own! I am a horrible person. I'm like… I'm a freakin' PEDPOPHILE! He's only _fifteen!_ I almost removed the chain of a _CHILD!_" Melinda's eyes were wide, and she looked truly worried. "I should be put away." She glanced over at Kitty's confused look. "I just mean, oh Lord, if you would have seen it. It was like… it wasn't the little innocent Nick J we see in interviews and magazines. Dream Nick is a BEAST! He was CRAZY! Like, pouncing on me and grabbing my hair and doing things and it felt so-"

"Okay, I've heard enough." Melinda's head popped up. That hadn't been Kitty who had spoken. "Please, do me a favor and make sure I'm asleep next time you decide to start talking about my kid brother in such terms." Looking over, Melinda saw that Jaeden was still asleep, so it couldn't have been him either. Then she noticed something move behind Kitty. Squinting her eyes just a bit, Melinda could see that from the mass of pillows and sheets on the floor, a curly head had just emerged. A curly head belonging to Kevin Jonas.

"Yeah, if you could do the same for me, that'd be great." That time, Melinda jumped, a small scream escaping her throat. This time, the voice had come from some place much closer. She reached down and ripped the covers off of her body, revealing another, less clothed body. "Besides, I doubt Nicholas would appreciate you having dirty fantasies about him." Laying beside her in nothing but Ninja Turtle boxers was Joe Jonas. "I know _I _don't." Before Melinda could become anymore bewildered than she already was, Kitty laughed.

"I don't know, according to Melinda, Dream Nick is like, insane." She chuckled. "And what, are you afraid you might loose your girlfriend to your brother? Your _younger_ brother?"

"Shut up!" he yelled, throwing a pillow in her direction. Kitty ducked, however, and the pillow went soaring over her head, landing with a loud 'thwack' on Jaeden, who shot up in bed.

"What the FUCK?!"

"Ooooo, you said a bad word." Then from beside Jaeden, came the source of the reprimandation. Popping up amongst a pile of stuffed animals, came the shaggy haired top of little Frankie Jonas. Kevin laughed, sitting up on the floor and wrapping his arms around Kitty's waist.

"Tank, how did you end up in here? Aren't you supposed to be in Jimmy's room?" He rested his head on Kitty's shoulder and looked up at his youngest brother on the bed above him.

"Yeah, but I had a bad dream. I came to find you, but there was no room, so I just tucked in with Jaeden." He turned and wrapped his arms around the teenager. "Besides, he's so comfy! Like… like a big webkins!" This caused everyone to laugh. Everyone except for Melinda. She was still confused and was just about to ask what the hell was going on, when suddenly, the bathroom door swung open… and so did Melinda's mouth, her jaw practically on the floor.

"Alright, who was it?" Standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the light coming from the brightly lit bathroom behind him, was Nicholas Jerry Jonas. "Who is responsible for _THIS?!_" Everyone whipped their heads around to look where Nick was pointing. On his forehead, written in black Sharpie marker was the word 'PONED' in big block letters. This granted another row of laughter from the group. Even Melinda allowed herself a giggle, even though she was still trying to get a grip on things.

"Cut it out! It's not funny…" he huffed once before sticking out his tongue at the party. "Whatever. That's the _last_ time I fall asleep first." He turned back into the bathroom licking his hand and rubbing hard against his forehead. "First real break from tour and _this _happens… AGAIN! Last time Joe wrote 'Fro Bro' and then the time before that, someone thought it would be funny to brand me 'SAINT NICHOLAS.' I'll have you know, I am NO saint, in fact I-" Nick's ramblings came to a quick stop as he shuit the bathroom door behind him. The bedroom was silent for a brief moment before everyone erupted in a deep roar of laughter. This continued just as loud and with just as much enthusiasm until the bedroom door opened a crack and Jimmy stuck his head in slightly.

"Hey Tank, my mom made pan-"

"CAKES?!" Finished Joe excitedly. "Your mom made PANCAKES?!"

"Uh-oh…" Jimmy sighed, realizing his mistake. "Frankie you'd better hurry before your brother attacks all the food!"

"Too late!" Joe yelled, jumping out of his spot the bed beside Melinda and running out into the hallway. All at once, everyone else got up from their sedentary positions and stampeded into the kitchen, leaving Melinda alone in her room. She stared at her closed bedroom door for a second before falling back onto her welcoming pillow. She closed her eyes slowly, letting all the morning's events and 'revelations' sink in.

Melinda was slipping back into a quiet slumber when the door suddenly swung open. Melinda lazily rolled her head so she could get a look at her intruder. Joe had walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, a big plate of pancakes in one hand. The other hand he used to rub soft circles on her lower back.

"You coming, babe?" Melinda just looked at him, a goofy grin on her face. That back rub felt unnaturally good. But she couldn't be distracted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just tired is all. That dream really shook me up." Joe nodded knowingly, and Melinda continued. "I mean, Nick's like a brothers to me. And he's FIFTEEN!"

:Ahahaha, yeah, that's kinda disturbing, but I know what you mean. I'd be more than a little freaked out if I was having naughty dreams about my brother." Melinda sat up, a serious look on her face. Joe just laughed and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Nah, seriously though, don't beat yourself up about it. You can't control what you dream." He stood up from the bed, giving her shoulder a small squeeze. "Then again, maybe I'm only saying that to convince myself that my _girlfriend_ isn't secretly lusting after my kid brother's bod." His lips extended into a wide smile and Melinda couldn't help but follow suit. When that boy smiled, the sun shone brighter and little orphan children found good homes. Well, that's what it seemed like anyway; his smile could fix ANYTHING. Presently, he bent down, pressing his smile into hers and enveloping her in the sweetest morning kiss she'd ever gotten.

"You taste like Maple syrup." She said, pulling away from his embrace.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked. Melinda nodded her head Yes and Joe smiled. "Good. Now hurry up. I saved you all the best pancakes- nice and golden brown- just like you like 'em." He extended his arm out to capture her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. She smiled as she got out of bed, following her boyfriend into the noisy kitchen.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed the ride. Don't forget to review. And don't forget to keep watching out for F'd Up and Happy, a Cappy/Greek fic that I am co-writing with my friend Kati. Also, I'm trying to work out some kinks for a Kevin fic I want to write. Unfortunately I can't get past the intro. I can't even get past the intro to the intro. Ahhh, well. Look out anyway. lol.**


End file.
